


Happy New Year!

by FanmixCereal



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is sassy, Donald Trump is mentioned twice, Gen, How Do I Tag, Isn't that original?, Jefferson dabs when he's drunk, Madison doesn't enjoy it, New Years, So many tags, Texting, This fanfic is basically a roast-fest about Thomas Jefferson, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: IHopeThatYouBurn: Yeah! It’s 2017! Time to look ahead and see the great future before us!turtlesRcool: Donald Trump is scheduled to take office in nineteen days.NoSleepNoProblem: Goddamn it, John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *writes a fanfic about New Year's a few hours before it ends* I hope everyone had/is having a great New Year's holiday!

IHopeThatYouBurn: Yeah! It’s 2017! Time to look ahead and see the great future before us!  
turtlesRcool: Donald Trump is scheduled to take office in nineteen days.  
NoSleepNoProblem: Goddamn it, John.  
><  
TheOldestandtheWittiest: Happy 2017, everyone!  
NoSleepNoProblem: Thank God. I can finally make it my revolution to finally calm down and smell the flowers.  
A.dot.Burr: Hamilton, what did I tell about shouting out things that will never be true?  
A.dot.Burr: You calming down is like Jefferson actually having a good fashion sense. It’ll never happen.  
TheOldestandtheWittiest: Oo, burn!  
NoSleepNoProblem: Yeah, you’re probably right.  
MacaroniandMemes: There’s nothing wrong with my style.  
MacaroniandMemes: You people just don’t appreciate art when you see it.  
A.dot.Burr: So looking like a bundle of grapes is art to you?  
TheOldestandtheWittiest: Damn! Aaron’s not pulling any punches this year!  
A.dot.Burr: My New Year's revolution is actually try to talk more.  
NoSleepNoProbelm: Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?  
><  
IHopeThatYouBurn: So, Peggy, what’s your New Year’s Revolution?  
PegLeg: I’m going to create a new meme.  
IHopeThatYouBurn: Seriously? 2017 is a year for fruitful changes and propensity for those who search for it, and you want to create a new meme?  
PegLeg: That’s the plan, yeah.  
NotADisneyPrince: Glad to know that everyone has their priorities in order.  
><  
NotADisneyPrince: So, John, what's your New Year's revolution?  
turtlesRcool: To drink at least five new brands of alcohol and to stop the reign of Donald Trump that occurs in t-minus nineteen days.  
FrenchiestFry: Both are ideas that I can get behind.  
NotADisneyPrince: I'm with you in going against Trump, but are you sure you want to drink more alcohol? You already drink too much as it is.  
turtlesRcool: there is n o s u c h t h i n g  
><  
MacaroniandMemes: So I'm having a New Years party in Monticello, and you're all invited, so you better come over!  
NoSleepNoProblem: Is it going to be like last year where all there was were bottles of wine, Kraft mac and cheese, and your horrible drunk dancing?  
FrenchiestFry: I would kill to see that again.  
JMads: God no. Remember how he decided to do those 'revolutionary' dance move?  
JMads: It gave me nightmares.  
MacaroniandMemes: I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad.  
JMads: You were dabbing and whipping to classical music. I lost a lot of respect for you that day.  
NoSleepNoProblem: Yes, it was horrible, but I got blackmail material, so it's all good.  
MacaroniandMemes: don't make me bring up what happened during the thanksgiving dinner at your house.  
NoSleepNoProblem: Nevermind, then.  
JMads: Try not to do that again this year.  
><  
JMads: GodDAMN IT JEFFERSON! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DABBING?


End file.
